Cameras have been widely used in people's daily life, and there is an increasing need for modifying photographic images. In prior art, “Dermabrasion” technology is generally used to modify people's facial skin on photos. After using such function, rough portions of facial skin will become smooth, and light-colored spots will disappear. That is to say, smaller, dark-colored portions on facial skin will become light-colored, which seem disappeared visually. However, more obvious facial skin problems such as acnes, scars or the like may still leave distinct marks. In order to solve this problem, existing applications generally require users to specify the locations and sizes of the blemishes on facial skin manually. Then according to the specified locations and sizes, the color of the corresponding areas is replaced with color that is close to the color of the surrounding skin, and thereby the objective to modify the image and to remove the blemishes is achieved.
It can be seen that in existing process of image processing, automatic computer processing can only remove light-colored blemishes such as light-colored pimples, blackspots and leave relatively obvious facial skin problems such as acnes, scars or the like unremoved. Even if these problems can be processed, distinct marks may be left after processing. Therefore, these relatively obvious facial skin problems can only be removed manually, which is a tedious work and also a demanding job for users. Only the users with skills can remove the relatively obvious facial skin problems manually, while ordinary users cannot.